


Self-Indulgent Works

by heavenly_sleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FGoD, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, I Don't Even Know, No? Maybe..., Not, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Short Stories, Short Stories?, Skeleton Reader, You are the Anti-Void, chill reader, have fun with that, reader is female, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenly_sleep/pseuds/heavenly_sleep
Summary: Just me writing myself into the undertale multiverse, but I'm a baby so no romance.(Mostly just drabbles or WIPs but I might continue some of them if they get enough love.)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. I: Your Void

**Author's Note:**

> ~Reader Desription~  
> FGoD Fan  
> A little amnesiac  
> Was in School so Around 13-25?

After a long night of school work, you decided to settle down and play a couple of shows while reading some fanfic. FGoD was a favorite of yours for some time. The falling to a different Multiverse to discovering family in his normal one was always a trip of emotions, sometimes you wonder what you would do there. What you could do there.

If only you could talk to Error. Sighing you pressed pause on the show and put your computer to sleep. "I can finish the fic tomorrow…"

You walk into your room to get dressed for bed. After you turn off the lights, you practically hop into the mattress. It didn't take long before your mind shut down.

Unknown to you a certain Deity heard your call. They smiled and practically jumped with joy when they saw how little control Fate had over you.

While it may be selfish of them to grant you this wish, they didn't hesitate to gently take your soul from your universe and connect it with the multiverse itself.

~~~

Error was peacefully enjoying his time off in the Anti-void, ignoring the shrieks the voices gave as he knit. And then suddenly the Anti-void fell silent. Almost as if it had gone to sleep, a present was there, but only one.

"What the…?" Scratch that, it felt as though the entire Multiverse fell asleep. A calming aura covered everything. The constant battles of balances inside the core fell silent.

Error could feel a soul resting in the Anti-void. One he didn’t bring in. It didn't feel like it was in the Anti-void, but more was the Anti-void. The usually deathly silence was filled with a calming silence. One he guessed you would hear sitting alone in your own house.

He decided to just enjoy it. The calm multiverse won’t stay like that for long anyway.

~~~

As your mind regained consciousness you noticed how the world around you was… not there? You tried to blink but nothing happened. Were you aware of anything? Were you in a coma!? You started panicking a little. As you did the whole space around you seemed to tremble and comfort you. Like an old friend confronting you after a rejection.

It surprisingly worked and as you felt your very soul fall calm. It was silent again. Then a voice spoke.

“Hello. I am Destiny. This will be hard to explain but your soul doesn’t hold a physical body anymore. If you wish you can summon one, but it will be made purely out of magic. Like a monster body, in a-way.”

You tried to respond to Destiny. (What a strange name, you heard it before but all your memories seemed a little fuzzy.) 

“You will be able to talk in a little while. Though I’m afraid only a few will be able to hear you. One last thing before I leave this all up to you. Your consciousness is in anti-void right now. Only here and the doodle sphere will the monsters be able to hear you. Ink and Error are talented at blocking you out. Though Error will be less likely too.”

You hear their voice fade out at the end, you fully believe she is still giving you instructions, but her voice was nowhere near you now. You thought back to what she said making a shortlist, ‘I don’t have a physical body, I can somehow summon one, I will be able to talk but only to a few people, and I am currently somewhere called the Anti-Void which sounds very familiar.’

You sighed internally, trying to talk seemed like the easiest thing to start with… God, you were practically a newborn now huh? Now, what to say… Well, Destiny said that I can talk to people in the anti-void so let's try that.

‘Hello?’ Okay, that wasn’t out loud but you’re getting there.

“‘Ello?” There you go! You’re sure if you had a psychical form you would be patting yourself on your back. You didn’t get a response but decided to keep talking. Practice makes perfect after all. “Hello? I don’t know if anyone in here but- uh... hi?”

“This is stupid…”

~~~

Error had shot up when he felt not only the Anti-Void shake and panic but the whole multiverse. And for the time it lasted he thought he had failed. He thought that the balance was tipping, that everything he tried so hard to protect was leaving.

But then it stopped. The Anti-Void was once again quiet and peaceful. 

Error breathed a sigh of relief and quickly opened a few one-way portals to make sure everything was in order. Outertale was fine, a few inhabitants looked shaken up but that was expected. Nightmares group looked about the same, he would make a note to visit them later. Everything he cared about was fine so he could assume the rest of the multiverse was also fine.

He went back to crocheting. Again enjoying the silence until, “‘Ello?”

…

‘What?’ Who… that was not one of his normal voices… Was this the new soul he felt in the multiverse. But how did they get here of all places?

“Hello? I don’t know if anyone in here but- uh... hi?”

Oh, Toby Fox, he should probably respond. 

“This is stupid…”

Now he felt guilty. He knows what it’s like to be alone, and the new entity did calm down the entire multiverse, not to mention stopped Fate's little devils from tormenting him… the least he could do was talk back. This really is stupid…

“̸U̶m̵…̸ ̴H̵i̶ ̵n̸e̸w̸ ̷v̴o̶i̴c̷e̴?̶”̴

Silence took the Anti-Void again. He messed up, didn’t he? They were going to be just like Fate's children. His very voice was a glitch, why would anyone want that to talk to?

“I recognize your voice… I… Can’t remember where though…”

So he didn’t do anything wrong? That's good.

“̵̥̕M̷̫͠y̷̦̋ ̴̳̊ṉ̷̈a̵͈̽m̶̞͗e̶̬͐ ̶̧̇ï̵̺s̷̥͛ ̸̨̉E̵̪͂R̸̛͓R̸̢̔O̶͖̒R̷͇͝”̵͙͌


	2. II: Your Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is... worried?

"Oh! You're Error? I can't, um… Cant see you now but Destiny told me about you." He pondered that for a bit. Destiny talked to them, not Fate. Was Destiny another deity? He kinda hoped not… but at the same time if they were he probability shouldn’t put all deities into one category.

  
He knew some monsters who tended to do that…

  
“Can you see anything? I have strings on the Anti-Voids ceiling if you can find them.” Fate's harpies could always see where he was and what he was doing so hopefully he would be able to guide you a little. Hopefully, this didn’t come back to bite him.

  
“I don’t even know if I’m moving… Everything is the same.” Error internally sighed, looks like his free time would be spent trying to find whoever you were. “Okay, I’ll send some more magic out. Tell me when you see blue strings.”

  
Error reached up and brought a bundle of blue cords down sending magic through them to expand his little area in the anti-void. It took a lot of magic, but it wasn't like he had a very limited or small amount. Plus something inside him had to make sure you were okay.

  
The two of you continued talking back a fourth. He would occasionally break the small talk to ask if you could see anything yet, he always got a no in response. He learned a few things about you though.

  
One, you seemed to have a huge understanding of the Multiverse. Even if all your knowledge was fogged up with things that didn't exist or never happened. It scared him in a way when you asked about Blueberry. You didn't seem to know why you asked. Just answering his confusion (worry) with, "I just feel like your two names are connected. I was hoping you could clear that up some…"  
He felt guilty and answered that they are friends.

  
Two, you had a past life. You might not entirely remember ever being a person, but the way you talked about how yourself was speaking for itself. The way you had to ask questions for things that were relatively common, like how he leaves or moves from Aus to Au. More specifically, how magic works.

  
If he had to guess he would say you used to be a human. He didn't particularly mind if that was the case, it just makes the question of how you got into the Anti-void more difficult to answer. A monster could have fallen into the core, and while they usually ended in the void, sometimes they ended up like Core. Everywhere at once yet only able to be in one place at a time.

  
Everywhere except the Anti-void.

  
It's strange how things work. He heard you gasp, "I see them, blue strings right?"

  
Error smiled, so this wasn't for nothing. "Yep, now try moving towards them. See if you get closer." He listened to your joy echo through the otherwise gloomy space. You had a way of distracting him from his sadnesses and… thoughts.

  
"Now I'm gonna pull back my magic, ok? I'll do it slowly so you can follow it tho." You didn't answer for a second but he comically thought he felt the entire Multiverse nod. "Oh, sorry. No physical body, haha… I get it."

  
Oh.

  
Well, that answered a few questions.

  
He couldn't tell if this was dangerous or wonderful having one being controlling the entire Multiverse. He hopes his job doesn't hurt you in any way… Error stays lost in thought as he pulls his magic back in. Would you like Ink better simply because he creates? He knows it’s only a matter of time before Ink creates again.

  
“Hey, I see you! Black-boned and Glitchy! Omg, your red glasses are so cute.” Error jumps, face flushing a mix of blue and yellow. He… doesn’t know if he likes this new kind of attention. More used to being yelled at, oh… He thinks he just realized how sad he really is.

  
“You’re adorable, but one question. I’m right in front of you. Can you see me?” Error reluctantly pushed his face out of his scarf, only to see nothing. “Sorry…” The multiverse felt more dense and heavy for a second before the voice spoke again, “Oh! Destiny said that I could conjure up a body using magic! Do you… uh, haha, know how to do that?”

  
He just stared at the place in front of him. Why would he know that?

  
“Oh! I got it!”

  
“Do you?”

  
“Yep!”

  
“How?”

  
“Uh- Destiny helped me? Can you not hear her..? Oh, that makes sense, she says that you can’t hear her because her sister blocked her from you. Do you know why she called you her child?”

  
BEEEEP

  
“Error!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC: *Complemetes Error*  
> Error: *Flash backs*  
> Error: Oh- so this is what the Gang meant when they said I was messed up.  
> Error: *hides*


	3. I: A Skeletal Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Reader Describtion~  
> Around the age of 15  
> Starts as a Human

Today was boring. You decided that the second you woke up at noon. It was too late for breakfast and you really didn’t feel like making lunch so instead, you went about your daily hygiene routine and sat down. Nothing special would happen today. Just like how nothing special happened the day before. Well, if nothing fun was happening in your life you might as well scroll mindlessly through twitter, and maybe do a little cleaning… Big maybe… 

You could hear your little sister playing downstairs with your dad. There was definitely a lot of yelling, so with your knowledge on them, the two were fighting it out in Mario kart. With a sigh, you rolled off the couch to go grab your phone. Turning it on and looking down you saw the only notifications you got were from your group chat. You didn’t really pay much attention or even really talk on there. You loved your friends, you really did, but their conversations on text were never interesting.

You sighed again, ‘God I’m hopeless.’ Ignoring the texts you open Tumbler. The art is pretty and every now and then someone will give life-changing advice. It was truly your favorite app. Minus the horny people…

Those people scared you. In all honesty, you don’t remember how many times you’ve read the comment, “Looking for a sugar baby to spoil with my money and care, DM if interested.” Nor do you remember all the times you were tempted to DM the said commenter. If only you had a Pay Pal.

Damn, you just woke up and you could already feel yourself falling asleep. "Well, it's not like I could fuck up my sleep schedule anymore then it already is." And with that, you walked back in your room, shut the door, and practically face-planted into bed. With your family doing their daily stuff you fell asleep feeling like a burden.

In your dream, you fell.

And fell.

And

f

e

l

l

With a jolt, I felt my entire body launch itself awake. 'God I can't decide if I hate or love those dreams…' I kept my eyes closed, looking for my blanket to go back to Dreamworld.

I kept feeling around my mattress for my blanket. I grounded but opened my eyes anyway, I must have tossed the blanket somewhere.

…

"Where…?" With just a quick look around I could see that this was in fact not my room. Despite how similar it looked.

'Wait… I recognize this room format…' All it took was a look towards the door to see the trash tornado and confirm my suspicions. "Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw."

'Now, let's confirm if I'm dreaming…' I looked at my hands, half of me hoping this was real and the other half praying it was a dream.

.  
.  
.

"Those are hands all right… if they're my hands is the real question." Instead of my fleshy human hands, I was greeted with creamy white skeleton ones. So I could see hands… that wasn't supposed to happen. Luckily even with my room in Sanses format my mirror still sat firmly against the wall. I stood up from the lucky, sheeted mattress and walked over to my mirror.

Damn… "I look cute for a skeleton." Instead of a skull like Sans’s, I had a longer thinner one. I was wearing a long fitting black T-shirt with blue and purple pajama pants. I had somehow kept my female human figure, even though I was now just bones. 

'Wait, am I Sans, or am I still (Y/N)? Do I have a Papyrus? Oh~ only one way to find out!' As quickly and as normal and as I could I walked and opened my(?) bedroom door. There was no clock in my room so it was hard to tell the time but something told me that if I have a Papyrus he/she/they would be awake by now.

With the door now open I could fully see that I was, in fact in the video game Undertale. 'Ok (Y/N) you'll have time to freak out later. For now, just enjoy this.' I took a breath and headed downstairs to the living room. "Ah- I See You Took My Advice (N/N)! You're Up Bright And Early!"

I blinked a few times before grinning. There on the living room couch was Papyrus. 'So a brother and I still have my name. Score!' I walked over to the couch before stretching and sitting down next to Papyrus. Like I did every morning… afternoon. He smiled at me, "I Made Breakfast Spaghetti!"

Right, you were gonna have to teach him a few different recipes. I smiled at him anyway, "Thanks, bro." 'Wow, that came a little too naturally.'

"Your Welcome Dear Sister!" Then he did his signature laugh. I felt myself give a little giggle as well before standing up. "Well, I'm gonna go eat." And think about what In the world I'm doing here…

"(Y/N), Are You Okay? You Never Wake Up Before 11." That… that caught me off guard. It was true, even in, ‘can I call it the real word? This here feels pretty damn real too.' but no one ever questioned it before. I turned around to Papyrus again, "Uh- Actually, yeah. Better then I have been… But one thing?"

"Yes?" Papyrus was a sweetheart. Not a new fact but I had to state it here. I already love him like my family, even if it has only been three minutes. "Do we have any coffee?" I smile, I'm not one for coffee normally but right now. I felt so tired for a reason I can only guess just comes with being a Sans.

"Yes, I Just Brewed A Pot. I Should Probably Get Mine Now To." 'Oh~ Papy drinks coffee. Headcanon confirmed!' I watch Papyrus get up and walk next to me. 'Shit, He really is tall.' I had kept my height from before but it seemed that didn't matter. Papyrus will always be the taller one. 

“Okay, bro. So, what are we doing today?” I was looking around, taking in the huge sink and oddly placed appliances. Another thing I would eventually have to change… Honestly this whole house needs a re-furnish if I am going to live here now.

Live here now.

…

Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. “Sister? Hello!” I shook my head and made eye contact (eye light contact? You would have to ask for some biology books.) with your brother. “Ah- There You Are! I Was Just Answering Your Question! Today We Will Be Setting Up More Puzzles For When A Human Comes! And After We Will Be Going Shopping For Some Pasta For Dinner!”

My now permanent smile stayed put as I gazed up at my brother, “Actually bro, you’ve been working hard. Why don’t I cook tonight?” Sure spaghetti was good but I grew tired of food fast.

“REALLY!?”

“Yep. I’ll even go shopping for you. Also, indoor voice, please.” In all honesty, I just wanted to know where I am. Yes, It’s most likely Snowden but am I sure I’m not dreaming? It’s too early for this… Wait-

Can I teleport? Can I take shortcuts? Do I have magic? Well of course I have magic. I'm walking on bony legs. Will I have to meet Frisk?

In an ideal world you wouldn't but… I am in an Undertale universe now. "Ah- My Apologies Sister For The Volume. But Are You Sure You Don’t Want Me To Come With You On Your Little Shopping Endeavor?”

“Sure, I think I can handle it.” Why wouldn’t you be able to? You were old enough and if you took on Sans position you should be around 20…

“Oh, My Little Sister Is All Grown Up!”

What? Oh Toby, did you keep your age from back home? Were you still a teenager? Why did Papyrus get to be the older sibling? You have so many questions...


End file.
